


Come Undone

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Multi, OT4, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diplomatic functions and alternative distractions.  Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

The dress was Rodney's choice: black, silky, not too clinging. A perfectly respectable halter evening gown that would have been unbearably plain if someone other than Teyla had been wearing it. Where it draped over her hips, there was the subtle play of muscle. Over her breasts, a hint of the lushness that resided beneath. Every step made the fabric slide against her already sensitized flesh, which is why she took care not to move too much, too quickly.

The tiny Ancient vibrator she had secreted within herself didn't help matters much.

A large warm hand touched the bare skin of her back lightly. "You look good," Ronon said. Eyes turned toward them as they had the entire night and heads dipped together, whispering.

"They don't matter," Ronon rumbled as his fingers grazed a shallow trail up her spine until Teyla caught her breath and tightened her hold on the champagne flute. "They want what they can't have."

"And you can?" Teyla teased, the edges of her mouth curving into a cat-like smile that froze for an instant as a warm pulse flowed through her body. Her eyes widened and her companion chuckled.

"Never a doubt," he said and left her to make another circuit of the room.

Teyla took a deep breath and turned towards the window. The spectacular nighttime view of the Golden Gate Bridge was lost on her. Her eyes immediate sought Atlantis which lay beyond: cloaked and untouchable. All Teyla wanted to do right now was touch - herself, her men. Not play diplomat to yet another group of IOA flunkies. Instead she only this delicious torment that her lovers had devised and she had to endure.

"Teyla."

John's voice caught her attention and she turned to see him walk up with a tall man wearing a general's stars. "Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said, inclining her head graciously at both men, propriety personified. "Sir."

John's lips quirked as he held out a hand. "General Bettancourt, my team mate, Teyla Emmagan of Athos."

"And Atlantis," Teyla added as she shook the general's hand. Another pulse took her unawares and she squeezed the general's hand a little harder than she meant to. Bettancourt's eyes widened slightly and he withdrew his hand with a chuckle. "Quite a grip you have there, Ms. Emmagan."

"Teyla is full of surprises," John said lightly. He raked her with his gaze and Teyla caught the flash of lustful interest that he quickly masked lest any one see it. "She's been an integral part of our team since the very beginning of the expedition."

Bettancourt nodded. "I've read some of the reports. Fascinating. I hope I have a chance to speak to you further when things have settled down."

She nodded, smiled and said the right things as three more pulses traveled from her pussy up her spine to slowly caress her body in waves. The general walked off and John leaned in and murmured, "Not much longer."

Teyla swallowed. John couldn't touch her in public like Ronon did. Not here where everyone waited for them to slip up and give truth to the rumors that John Sheppard had taken her to his bed within days of their meeting. If they only knew the truth.

"This is our last engagement?" Teyla asked, her eyes scanning the room for Rodney as they moved through the thinning crowd. She spotted him holding court with a group of scientists from Cal Poly Pomona, gesturing wildly as he made some point. Another rush of warm pleasure raced through her body and Teyla suppressed a shudder.

"This is it until we leave for Washington on Monday." John nodded at several other military personnel as they walked together through the crowd. "We're free until then."

"Good."

Teyla suddenly stiffened, her hand grabbing his wrist to steady herself as a powerful pulse rocked her nearly pushing her over the edge. "We should go." Her eyes sought his, pleading for release.

"Not yet," John said in a harsh whisper. "You don't come yet."

The same awareness that enabled them to survive so many missions in Pegasus served them well now. One minute John was saying goodbye to their hosts, the next Teyla was being hustled out the door with John by her side and Ronon and Rodney close behind. The pulses grew stronger as they walked, varying in length and intensity until they were out in the cool San Francisco evening. When their limousine pulled up, she slid in after Rodney. John took the seat facing her and Ronon pressed against her other side.

Teyla felt as if she was going to crawl out her skin when a particularly arousing pulse surged upward. She bit off a cry as her body arched up with the sensations only to fall back against the seat panting, hands reaching for her breasts only to have them pulled away by Rodney and Ronon.

"Please," she begged, body writhing. "Please let me..."

Ronon took her chin with his free hand and kissed her hard and deep while Rodney's fingers ghosted over her cheek before brushing her lips. "That vibrator inside you? We didn't bring the controls along," he said.

Teyla's head swam as another pulse hit and she panted out, "What?"

"It's all John, honey. He's doing this to you. His gene is strong enough."

When she looked over at John, he was staring right at her and then he closed his eyes. A stronger pulse stiffened her spine, leaving her breathless.

"John," she began, her plea breaking off as she felt her entire being poured into the hot white spiral growing in her pussy.

"Wait."

John's voice floated from the shadows. He'd loosed his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, seemingly relaxed where he sat across from her.

"I love seeing you like this." He slid off his seat before her and slowly eased her dress up her thighs so he could touch naked skin. “Knowing you were on edge all night made me so damned hard. I wanted to take you into a room and have you then, we all did. But this," John ran his fingernails lightly over her thighs and was rewarded with a long low moan. "This is so much better."

He reached up to touch her cheek with one hand while Rodney's hand cupped her breast and Ronon slid his hand downward to nestle against her mound.

"Look at me."

Their eyes met and locked. John curved his hand around her cheek so it rested in his palm, his thumb stroking her lips. "Come."

Teyla's scream shook the limo interior as one last pulse pushed her completely over the edge. She bucked against their hands, shattering in what seemed to be a million pieces until, finally, blessedly, she came back to herself. Ronon and Rodney pressed close, soothing with hands and lips against her skin. John watched, his hands swirling lightly on her thighs.

“Thank you,” Teyla said softly. “Thank you for this.”

Rodney chuckled. “We've got a room at the Fairmont. Don't think this is the only time we're going to use that little toy this weekend...ow!” He flinched comically when she slapped his shoulder.

“Rodney, I....oh!” Another wave rolled through her body and she looked down at John with a shocked expression. “John!”

“I think we should see if we can get you to come again before we get to the hotel.” He ran his finger down her cleavage. “What do you think?”


End file.
